


Особа з обмеженим існуванням

by Kollega



Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M, Translation in Ukrainian | Переклад українською
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сема та Діна викликають до ФБР на завдання: там помітили дуже знайомого привида з однією рукою.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особа з обмеженим існуванням

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Existence-Challenged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/100415) by [RhymePhile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile). 



— Спробуй сіль!

— Та вже пробував!

— Спробуй ще!

— З якого дідька це допоможе? — вигукнув Сем у відповідь і витрусив гільзи з дробовика. — Більше — не завжди краще, Діне!

Той почав копирсатись у сумці, шукаючи хоть щось — абищо! — яке б допомогло відвадити привида, що погрозливо стояв перед ними.

— Ніц нема, Семмі.

— Навіть охоронного закляття? Оберегу? Амулету? Та будь-чого!

Потім Сем підняв погляд на примару, яка, здавалось... притупувала ногою.

Дин впустив пляшку зі святою водою, яку тримав у руці, та насупився.

— Семе, цей дух...

— Та годі, хлопці, в мене і без вас є справи, — сказав привид.

Дін підійшов до брата.

— Воно говорить з тобою!

— Я він, а не воно, колись був, та це неважливо. Звати мене Алекс.

Дін зайшов йому за спину і кинув погляд крізь широченьку дірку в його голові.

— Був — це точно.

— Не розумію. Чому не спрацювала сіль? — запитав Сем, ховаючи дробовик у сумку.

Привид, одягнений у чорну шкірянку, зітхнув.

— Я вам не якийсь злий дух чи хатній полтергейст. Я щось на кшталт захисника.

Сем багатозначно підняв брови.

— Ніколи про таке не чув.

Алекс поворушив примарними пальцями.

— Таке може статися, коли душа так сильно прив'язується до когось, що не може покинути цей світ, доки та особа ще жива.

— А, як моя леді там, назовні, — посміхнувся Дін, згадавши про «Імпалу». — Водитиму її вічно.

— Авжеж ні, розумнику! Це особисте.

— Про кохання, чи що? — спитав Сем.

— Щось на кшталт.

У цю хвилину по сходах, що вели з підвалу, піднявся агент Фокс Малдер і на хвилинку зупинився, помітивши Сема з Діном. Примружив очі, розглядаючи їхні перепустки, а потім у мовчазному привітанні кивнув і пішов далі.

Дін моргнув.

— Чувак, це ж...

— Довга історія, — зітхнув Алекс.

— А ти скільки вже... є особою з обмеженим існуванням? — поцікавився Сем.

— О! «Особа з обмеженим існуванням». Непогано, — пробурмотів Дін.

— Заткни пельку, — розізлився Алекс. — Звідки ви знаєте цього хлопця?

— Дістався на додачу до тачки, — відповів Сем. — Так скільки?

— Здається, кілька років. Я завжди поруч і завжди наглядаю... то, мабуть, мені треба йти.

— Ага, добре.

— Що? — вигукнув Дін. — Семе, ми не можемо просто взяти і лишити привида блукати по ФБР!

— У цьому випадку не думаю, що в нас є хоч щось, що спрацює на ньому, Діне. Якщо він тут так довго, що б ми не робили, це нічого не змінить.

Дін здавався розчарованим, але все одно повісив сумку на плече.

— Якщо вже ми не станемо його виганяти, то краще піти звідси до біса швидше, поки ніхто не помітив.

Сем кивнув.

— Алекс, поки ми не пішли...

Чекаючи, привид мовчазно коливався над ними.

— Нам доповіли про стогони та інші дивні звуки, що доносяться з підвалу, і саме тому ми тут. Ти знаєш щось про це чи ні?

Алекс стенув плечима, потім усміхнувся.

— Час від часу я... матеріалізуюсь.


End file.
